


Hidden Sky Fanart

by Shadowed_Voices



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Voices/pseuds/Shadowed_Voices
Summary: Fanart of Sefiru's Hidden Sky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Hidden Sky Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822925) by [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru). 




End file.
